reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Dutch's Gang
Dutch's Gang is a gang in Red Dead Redemption, based in West Elizabeth. Let it be stated that the game refers to two distinct factions who are referred to as "Dutch's Gang": The first being the original Dutch's gang, in which John Marston, Bill Williamson, and Javier Escuella were formally a part of, and the current gang, which is made up of mostly Native Americans. Dutch's current gang, also known as Dutch's Tribe, is a wild Native American bunch who still hate the white man for taking their land, so they formed their own gang, which Dutch joined and took over as the leader later on. The Tribe is a dangerous gang and doesn't care who they hurt or kill to get what they want. Dutch's gang can be found just about anywhere in West Elizabeth, aside from Blackwater in singleplayer. The only time one can see Dutch's gang in singleplayer in Blackwater is by doing Nightwatch Jobs. They are usually breaking into a building. They are also very common to see in Manzanita Post, usually playing Five Finger Fillet. Out in the game world, you may find Dutch's gang taking part in random encounters such as: * Camp. * Wild Posse (in Manzanita Post) * Robbers lying in wait for an ambush. * Bandit attackers during an escort quest. * The murder of a man. The only known members of this gang are Dutch himself and Nastas, who is an informant for Edgar Ross. All members of Dutch's Tribe are enemies to Marston, other than the one friendly native that spawns in Manzanita Post, as well as Nastas. Old gang The old gang has consisted of Bill Williamson, Javier Escuella, John Marston and Abigail Marston, as well as Dutch himself. The gang was notorious and feared across the land. They robbed banks, killed people they didn't like, and gave the money they stole to the poor. The gang only stole from people who had too much, and killed those who had too much. Over the years, they robbed over fourty banks. As John jovially comments, "We were told there was a prize when you get to fifty." They also killed many people, and destroyed many properties. Dutch's Gang was led by Dutch van der Linde, a man who basically raised the gang. Dutch believed that change was unnecessary, and towns like Blackwater had to be rejected. John and Abigail were both orphans found by Dutch himself, and they were raised by him. Javier Escuela and Bill Williamson joined the gang at a young age. Together, the pair trained themselves to shoot, fight, and steal. Abigail however, did not take part in the violence of the gang, and instead became a prostitute, offering the members of the gang her services. For years, the gang terrorized the West. But the gang fell apart one day on a botched robbery. Not every detail is known, but it is known that the gang tried robbing a boat. Dutch van der Linde shot a woman named Heidi McCort, which led to government officials attacking the gang. There was a shootout, and John Marston was wounded by a gunshot. The gang made it out of the boat, but John was left for dead by Williamson and a few others. John then made it back to the gang, where he began to consider retiring from the gang with Abigail, who was now pregnant with his child. It was a girl, but she passed away at one point. However, John and Abigail went on with the gang who continued to terrorize the West. Soon, Jack Marston was born into the gang, and he was raised alongside the gang. John and Abigail continued to try to find a way out of the gang. Eventually, John and Abigail left the gang and started a ranch in Beecher's Hope with their son. Eventually, the gang split up after Dutch van der Linde slipped into insanity. Williamson left to start his own gang, and Javier Escuela escaped from the government into Mexico, where he later became a notorious criminal. And as for Dutch van der Linde, he disappeared and was believed to have died in a fire in 1904. However, the government was not done hunting the gang. In Blackwater, the agencies growing there came up with a plan to permanently end the gang. Special Agent Edgar Ross and his associate Archer Fordham were put in charge of the project, and the plan was made active in 1911. Downfall John Marston had successfully started his ranch up in Beechers Hope. But he was contacted by Edgar Ross and Archer Fordham from Blackwater, who made a deal with him. If John could hunt down his former gang members, the government would erase Marston's criminal record permanently and he could live in peace. But if John did not comply, Abigail and Jack would suffer the ultimate price. Marston unhappily agreed, and his family was taken away from him and he was escorted into New Austin, where Bill Williamson had started his own gang. From here on, John Marston started a hunt for his former gang members across the country. In New Austin, he hunted Bill Williamson who was terrorizing the land with his own gang, Williamson's Gang. Bill was responsible for hundreds of deaths and robberies, and had taken refuge in Fort Mercer. Even though John cleared Williamsons men out after assembling a team of men to hunt him down, Williamson had fled to Mexico to seek refuge with Javier Escuela. Escuela was already a notorious criminal and still had ties with Bill. Marston traveled to Mexico afterwards, where he worked with Colonel Allende and Captain Vincent de Santa to find Bill and Escuela. Marston also worked with the revolutionary army led by Abraham Reyes. Eventually, Marston succeeded in finding Escuela. He either killed or captured Escuela, but either way he was one step closer to his family. Later on, Marston found Bill Williamson with the help of Abraham Reyes. Williamson was killed by Marston after being sacrificed by Colonel Allende, who was gunned down by Reyes. Afterwards, Marston returned to Blackwater to talk to Edgar Ross. He demanded to see his family. But Ross told Marston that he had one more job to complete. Dutch van der Linde had been spotted up in the mountains around Tall Trees, and he had to be put down. Dutch was banding together a new gang made up of Native Americans, and he was on a new path to destroy the town of Blackwater. John complied once more, and set out to put an end to Dutch's new gang. After a long war between the Blackwater government and Dutch's Gang, Marston succeeded in destroying Dutch's Gang with the Blackwater Agents. However, Marston did not kill Dutch. Instead, Dutch committed suicide by backing off of a cliff, rather dying than being handed over to the government. Edgar Ross still shot Dutch's corpse (it looks better in the reports). Now free to go, Marston returned to his ranch with his wife and child to live a life of normalcy. But Edgar Ross was not true to his word, and had Marston assassinated by sending large teams of bounty hunters and soldiers to John's ranch. John was killed, and the case was dropped by Ross, seeing that most of the gang was dead, and Abigail was of no threat. However, years later, Jack Marston would set out to find and kill Ross. At that point, Abigail had died presumably of natural causes. After searching the land, Jack found Ross hunting ducks by a riverbed. Ross had retired now, and he instantly knew why Jack had come. The two had a duel, in which Jack gunned down Ross. Jack then left the riverbed, Dutch's Gang finally victorious, seeing their last member survived. Members *Dutch van der Linde - Leader, namesake. *Bill Williamson (formerly) *Javier Escuella (formerly) *John Marston (formerly) *Abigail Marston (formerly) *Jack Marston (unofficial, formerly) *Nastas (formerly) *Al Wolfscreed *Mala Yawetch *Hank Shiyani *Sanisuni Wagi *Kintan Tageyutsi *Jeevan Guni *Jay Sheeyah *Chief Mangan *Honovi *Dakota *Hassun Trivia *Dutch's old gang may very well be inspired by Butch Cassidy's Wild Bunch which was one of the last outlaw gangs and was also active during the late 1890s and early 1900s. *Some members of Dutch's new gang wear pieces of military uniform, most notably coats. These coats often times have chevrons on them. It is unkown why they wear these or how they got them, it is likely they looted them off dead U.S. soldiers. *Almost all of the members of Dutch's gang posses a red bandana or cloth that was given to each gang member as a memento when they joined the gang. The most notable characters who wear these pieces of cloth are: John Marston (wears his around his neck), Bill Williamson (also wears around his neck), Javier Escuella (located hanging around his belt, dangling over his left leg). The only member of the gang that does not have one is Dutch Van Der Linde; instead, he wears a red shirt. Category:Redemption Gangs Category:Criminals